United States of America (Thunderbirds101)
The United Lols of Roflica is a very large country in North Roflica. The nation is one of the most powerful military forces on Earth 2, trumped only by the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. The country hosts many places of interest, its most popular attraction being Illinou, as the state contains the famous Rofl City and the Thunderbird Tower, as well as several other important peoples areas of business. They backed up the Democratic Radar Overseers' Society-owned South My in the War in the Republic of My. They have suffered several nuclear attacks by the USSR. However, these actions was confirmed to have been as a direct result of Josef Lolin, who was executed quickly after a trial. Microsoft Sam was once denied access to the United Lols of Roflica, because he sent highly classified documents to RoflLeaks. He regained access by infecting the government with twenty billion trillion viruses. In October 2013, President Thunderbirds101 declared that the ULR Goverment will be in Shutdown, this caused many, if not all National Parks, Museums and Memorials to be closed until the Shutdown was over. Places of Interest in The United Lols of Roflica *Thunderbird Tower, Illinou *Venttobe TV Stations, Moontana *Lols Angeles, Caliroflia *Soi Francisco, Caliroflia *The Big OMG, Lol York *Daxter5150 Studios, Flolida *Broflooklyn Bridge, Lol York *World Troll Center towers, Lol York *Tacos Square, Lol York *Lake Moochigan, Moochigan *Yellowsoi National Park, Moontana/Wyunoming *Lols Vegas, Nevaderp *Roflington, D.C. *The Statue of Lolberty *AT88TV Tower II, Lol York *AT88TV Production Studios, Flolida *WEMR88TV Studios: Atlolta, Georoflgia *Lockheed Skyblock, Texlol *DayleLucy101 Tower, Nicelol, Flolida *Mage's College of Strunyolkrah (Storm, Fire, Cold), Alolska *The Empire Soite Building, Lol York *The Chryslol Building, Lol York *The Grand Canyon, Aroflizona *Lake Eroflie *Lake Lolchigan *Lake Ontaroflio *Lake Superoflior *Lake Huroflon *ICE (Internment and Corrections Encampment), Alolska and Canaderp. *Lolwaii *Area 51, Nevaderp *SUP3RNOVATJJ Studios, Sanlolsky, Ohaio Notable persons from the ULR ITALICS indicate the person is deceased. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *The ROFL Robot *''James ROFL'' (ROFL Intelligence Agency Officer) (Killed by Kiril Linuxov) *''Diarrhea'' (ULR Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter Four, killed in action by the CLPA on the ROFL Island Chain) *Taco (ULR Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter Three) *Bacon (ULR Commando in Roflcopter Squad with mental health issues, codename Roflcopter Two) *''Chainsaw'' (ULR Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter One, killed in action by an explosive trap set by The Supreme AI) *Hacker (ULR Commando) *Shadow (ULR Commando) *''Rooster'' (ULR Commando) (declared KIA according to comrades, but survived the wounds of a headshot by Kiril Liunxov) *''Sgt. Riley Jackson (Former ULR mercenary, transferred to the Republic of My during the CLPA attacks, '''killed in the crashed jet explosion triggering the next war') *Security Overseer Eric (Commander of security at Lols Angeles International Airport) *''Security Agent Patrick'' (Security agent in Lols Angeles International Airport, killed by Soviet Lulz Brigade terrorists) *Lancer 542 (codename for a ULR agent in Lols Angeles, present during the Soviet Lulz Brigade attack) ULR military weapons Infantry Weapons *ROFL-47 machine gun with various attachments *M4A1 Roflmachine gun *ArmaLol AR-18 *Fabrofl Nationale FN SCAROFL *Hecklol and Koch G11 *Hecklol and Koch HK 416 *Hecklol and Koch XMOO8 *MOO-60 light machine gun *Ingrofl Moo-10 submachine gun *M4 MWS (Moodular Weapons System) *Soi and Wesson MOO-76 submachine gun *Rofl-700 sniper rifle *CheyTaco Intervention sniper rifle *Barofl M82 anti-material rifle *Barofl M105 anti-material rifle *Moo-136 AT4 anti-armor launcher *M72 LAWL rocket launcher Military Vehicles *Moo-1 Abrams tank *Moo-2 Bradley APC *Strykerofl APC *Humvee *LOL-130 cargo plane *WTF-130 gunship *Dragon Fire 666 mortar tank *Moo-142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System *ROFL-Q 1 Derpator assault drone *MOO-Q 1 Recon drone *HGS-10 Helicopter Gunship Drone Weapons of Mass Destruction *8,796 nuclear warheads *ROFL-6 Nerve Gas *The Oblivion Plague *Explosive diarrhea from the diarrhea-infested toilet *The Gargantuan War Droid *SW-1 Seismic Bomb *X12 EMP Missile Space Vehicles *The Imperialist Other Weapons *Dragons (Vullokdrog, Thunderbirds101's personal dragon) *Flame, Frost, and Storm Atronachs (can only be summoned by mages in the College of Strunyolkrah, in the far western regions of mainland Alolska) Emergency Alert Codes In the event of an emergency (disaster, attack, accident), all emergencies are assigned one of the following colour codes, decreasing in order of severity: *'CODE BLACK' - National Emergency that poses an imminent threat to national security, public safety/health, or national infrastructure. Typically issued during attacks involving weapons of mass destruction, cyberattacks, volcanic eruptions, or foreign invasions. *'CODE RED' - Regional/National Emergency that may pose a possible threat to a major metropolitan area, national security, public safety/health, or national infrastructure. Typically issued during discoveries of terror plots, a nuclear meltdown, or catastrophic weather events. *'CODE ORANGE' - Local/Regional Emergency that poses a high risk to the safety of citizens of a major metropolitan area. Typically issued during a chemical spill, dangerous weather storms, or powerful earthquakes. *'CODE YELLOW' - Local Emergency that poses a moderate risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during a high wind storm, gas leak, or flooding. *'CODE BLUE' - Local Emergency that poses a low risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during a snowstorm, water main break, or power outage. *'CODE GREEN' - Local Emergency that poses a very low risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during very minor events like a fallen tree, limited flooding, or plugged up toilets. 2012 coup attempt and transition to military dictatorship In December 2012, the nation became a military dictatorship lead by Thunderbirds101 and Microsoft Sam, following a failed coup attempt by the USSR. The response was immediate. VIPs and allies of Thunderbirds101 were given luxury property and wealth. Congress and the courts were stripped of their powers, paving the way for a military dictatorship. Canaderp was swiftly annexed with minimal resistance. The ICE (Internment and Corrections Encampment) facilities were established in the Arctic regions of Alolska and Canaderp, where anyone who dared speak out against or threaten the new dictatorship on the Internet or through media was deported to one of the camps for "re-education". Some human rights groups in the ULR claimed ICE facilities are nothing more than slave labor and concentration camps, to which the ULR has responded by deporting said groups to the facilities. Most other laws have remained intact, with only a few exceptions: *'Prisons abolished' - all crimes, no matter the severity, are punishable by either deportation to an ICE facility or death by various means. *'Military Police' - the military now acts as the main police force, with the assistance of drones. *'No more elections/political parties' - all elections are now banned, as well as all political parties (except the military). *'No homelessness permitted' - anyone (except allies of Thunderbirds101) found to be homeless will be sent to an ICE facility, regardless of their situation. Allies of Thunderbirds101 found to be in the street will be sent to a military base to recouperate. *'MODES' - MObile DEath Squads consisting of humans and drones patrol the streets twenty-four hours a day non-stop. If the MODES witness a crime being committed, they have full authorization to immediately use lethal force to resolve the situation, which typically results in the death of the perpetrator(s). The MODES are also used to execute opponents of the government and anyone who dares speak out or commit acts against it. *'Protests prohibited' - All protests, even if peaceful, are strictly prohibited; participation will result in deportation to an ICE facility or death by MODES. Events under the military dictatorship *'January 23, 2013' - Nearly a month after annexing Canaderp, the ULR participated in the invasion of Israelol, along with Great Loltain and the state of Palolstine. The ULR's role was kept to only a support status, assisting the Palolstinians with supplies as need be. Following condemnation of the short invasion by the USSR, Thunderbirds101 ordered one last final shipment of supplies to be given to Palolstine, then had all ULR forces immediately return home from the region to defuse possible tensions with the world's strongest superpower. *'January 29, 2013' - At least one thousand Canaderpian civilians stage protests in downtown Whitehohsis, Yunokon, demanding that Canaderp's sovereignty be restored. Supreme Commander Thunderbirds101 instructs that the protestors be cornered on a cramped city intersection near downtown Whitehoh. After the protestors are huddled in one location, several MODES open fire on the crowd, killing at least half of them. The injured and the rest of the survivors are deported to various ICE facilities; injured protestors do not receive medical treatment. The Supreme Commander threatened that any more protests in the nation will result in similar consequences. *'January 30, 2013 (2:50 AM Newfoundland Standard Time)' - ULR navy and air forces are placed on high alert on the coast of Newfoundland and Labraderp, in prepartion for another stage in Operation Roflican Wave. Gunship drones are seen fueling up, and supplies are loaded onto aircraft carriers and battleships. The target for the operation is currently unknown. *'January 30, 2013 (11:11 PM NST)' - After twenty-one hours of preparations, the ULR launches an invasion of Greenlol, ignoring threats of intervention by the USSR. The country is quickly overrun, with the only Derpish military presence being a single battleship in Nuuk; the ULR torpedoes said ship into the ocean. The ULR annexes Greenlol primarily to exercise its Arctic dominance in the West, seize Greenlol's resources, and remove Lolropean Union influence from the western hemisphere. *'February 5, 2013' - The Great Lolropean Invasion occurs. The ULR, Great Loltain, and the USSR attack Lolrope and annex nearly all of the countries. The ULR takes control of Portuglol, Spenguin, Italoly, Derpmark, while protecting Switzerlol. *'February 10, 2013' - Massive construction activity is witnessed at a large site in the Mojave Desert in Caliroflia. The ULR refuses to comment on what it is as of yet. Meanwhile, the ULR also places Icelol under military protection, citing "threats". *'March 26, 2013' - The ULR military reports over a month of virtually no hostile activity or events in the nation or its annexed territories overseas. *'May 9, 2013' - The ULR announces it has begun negotiations with the Geth Union to become allies. The same day, it invades North Koroflia and destroys the unstable regime and re-uniting Koroflia as one country. *'July 1, 2013' - The ULR releases a statement, applauding the return of the USSR. In reaction to the USSR giving up its Lolropean territories, Thunderbirds101 refused to consider giving up any of their territories conquered during the Great Lolropean Invasion. Also, on Canaderp Day, many protestors in Canaderp demand the ULR restore Canaderp's sovereignty. In response, dozens of MODES ruthlessly break up the protests with lethal force, deporting survivors to ICE facilities in the Arctic. *'July 15, 2013' - The Utaco Data Center is brought online south of Salsa Lake City, Utaco. The center monitors all communications, telecommunications, and Internet traffic on Earth 2, mining data in real time. It also monitors communications in space around Earth 2, looking for alien signals. The facility is guarded by drones and Rofl War Droids, and it is hardened against nuclear attack and electromagnetic pulses. *'July 24, 2013' - Thunderbirds101 acquires the Imperialist, a massive prototype warship stolen from the Communist Linux Penguin Army. *'July 27, 2013' - Aboard the Imperialist, Thunderbirds101 travels to the planet Tempest, one light year from Earth 2. There, he discovers huge shipyards, and uses them to begin building a fleet to crush the CLPA for good. *''August 5th''' , 2013 - The Psychic Dominator Disaster Begins with Yuri declaring war on the World Powers *'August 6th' , 2013 - Half Of Caliroflia is left in ruins after an Ion Cannon Strike was fired on a deploying Psychic Dominator on Lolcatraz island. Death toll soars into the 20 Million Range. Category:Nations Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Participants in the War in the Republic of My Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Participants in the war in the VietLOLese Islands Category:Participants in The War in New ZeaLOL Category:Military Dictatorships Category:Superpowers